10 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Strażak Sam - Urodzinowa niespodzianka, odc. 22 (Fireman Sam // Birthday surprise, ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Wredna Wandzia wprowadza się, odc. 2 (Moody Margaret Moves In); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 38; program dla dzieci 09:30 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Przypływ, odc. 18 (The tide); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 09:55 Między mamami - odc. 22; magazyn 10:15 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 10:30 Ciało to niemało; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4253 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4468); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4254 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4469); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1246; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1635 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1784; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Podróżnik - Valparaiso 14:25 Rzeczpospolita Niesprawiedliwa; cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 4255 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4470); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 15:40 Klan - odc. 1640 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 16:05 Plebania - odc. 1251; telenowela TVP 16:35 Teleexpress 16:55 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio ( studio ) 17:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio ( I seria ) 17:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio ( studio ) 18:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio ( II seria ) 18:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio ( studio ) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Ojciec Wergiliusz, odc. 2 (Follow the leader); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Zemsta mnicha cz. 2 (Kung Fu Killer ep. 2) - TXT str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:55 Karty na stół - wybory europejskie; talk-show 22:35 Fletch (Fletch); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1985) 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Odkrycie nieba (Discovery of Heaven, The (AKA Ontdekking van de hemel, De)); film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia, Hiszpania (2001) 02:20 Notacje - Sulimir S. Żuk. Przeżyłem w Hucie Pieniackiej; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 186 Emeryt; telenowela TVP 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 14/26 Dzień zwierzątek (Milly, Molly ep. Pet Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Bawić, nauczać, radzić; reportaż 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 388; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:50 Pogoda 09:30 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 70; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Flipper - odc. 6/44 Poszukiwacze skarbów (Flipper ep. Treasure hunt); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:10 Magnum - odc. 44/162 Ósma część wioski (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 The eighth part of the village); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 13:05 Potęga sztuki - Van Gogh (Simon Schama's power of art. Van Gogh) - TXT str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany 14:05 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 36/52 River mąci, Roscoe rządzi (Radio Free Roscoe ep. River Deep, Roscoe High); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 646; serial TVP 15:35 HIT GENERATOR - (3); widowisko muzyczne 16:35 Córki McLeoda - Witaj w domu odc. 1 (McLeod's Daughters, Welcome Home); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2001) 17:30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają - (6) 17:50 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (1) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 110; teleturniej 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (63) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 234 - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 647; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 403 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:35 Z bliska i z daleka - Charyzma w polityce (Charisma in politics) - TXT str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 23:30 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:10 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Wania na 42 ulicy (Vanya on 42th Street); dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1994) 02:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, ; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:38 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:14 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:14 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:01 Helmut Schmidt - kanclerz poza służbą - odc. 2 (Helmut Schmidt, Retiree/Helmut Schmidt ausser Dienst); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:34 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:13 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:29 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:52 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:25 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 04:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:23 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:11 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:33 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, ; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:38 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07:45 Informacje lubuskie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmowa dnia 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:14 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:14 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Informacje lubuskie 16:55 Prognoza pogody 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Rozmowa dnia 18:45 Lubuska kronika kulturalna 19:00 Polityczna kafeteria 19:30 Rozmaitości lubuskie 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Rozmowa dnia 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:01 Helmut Schmidt - kanclerz poza służbą - odc. 2 (Helmut Schmidt, Retiree/Helmut Schmidt ausser Dienst); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:34 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:13 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:29 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:52 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:25 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 04:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:23 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:11 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:33 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 133, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Kiepscy dają czadu - odc. 13, Polska 1999 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Właściciele - odc. 14, Polska 1999 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Wielka wygrana - odc. 13, Polska 1999 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Testy parapsychologiczne - odc. 14, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - Robot kuchenny - odc. 7, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 12, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1235, Polska 2009 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - ocalone małżeństwo - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 64, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 867, Polska 2009 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 114, serial komediowy, USA 2004 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 115, serial komediowy, USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 22, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 2, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 868, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1236, Polska 2009 20:00 Replikant - thriller sf, USA 2001 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 19, USA 2002-2003 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 20, USA 2002-2003 0:15 Ocean dusz - odc. 5, Wielka Brytania 2004 2:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 101, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką - reality show, USA 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1099, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Bar na Wiślanej Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 14, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Jestem panną, rozpaczliwie szukam męża! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 102, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Fatalne zauroczenie 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1100, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Chcę być wolna Polska 2009 21:30 39 i pół - odc. 2/13, Polska 2009 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Dexter - odc. 2, USA 2007 0:40 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 1:00 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:55 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:55 Telesklep - magazyn 3:15 Rozmowy w toku - Jestem panną, rozpaczliwie szukam męża! 4:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Niewidzialny pomocnik; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Celownik - Wydanie specjalne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - Ośka; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 12* Za murem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1246; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1625; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 69; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Piosenki Warsa w Piwnicy pod Baranami; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe "Orły 2009"; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Himba - życie bez wody; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Niewidzialny pomocnik; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Polski król komików Adolf Dymsza - Dodek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1246; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 7 - Myszka i bocian; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1625; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 70; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Nieznani sprawcy - Co za piekielny los; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (61); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Errata do biografii - Tadeusz Dołęga Mostowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (62); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1246; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 7 - Myszka i bocian; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1625; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 70; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Nieznani sprawcy - Co za piekielny los; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 6/10 Intryga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Claude Debussy - Arabeska G - dur; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 6 (Fall of the Wall /6/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Miniatury muzyczne - Karol Szymanowski - Agawe op. 38; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Odjazdowa Telewizja Piracka Ucho; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Plebiscyt Studia Gama; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 3. Studia; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna - Kreacja aktorska 3; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Gustaw Holoubek - Tajemnica słowa; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Legenda Twierdzy Suramijskiej (Ambavi Suramis tsikhitsa (Legend of the Surami fortress)); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1984); reż.:Siergiej Paradżanow, Dodo Abashidze; wyk.:Tamari Tsitsishvili, Veriko Andjaparidze, Dudukhana Tserodze, Dodo Abashidze, Sofiko Chiaureli, Zura Kipshidze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 KFPP Opole - '92 - Hey i Kasia Nosowska; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 KFPP Opole - '86 - Kazik Staszewski; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Don Kichote według Orsona Wellesa (Don Quijote de Orson Welles); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1992); reż.:Orson Welles; wyk.:Akim Tamiroff, Fernando Rey, Jose Mediavilla, Juan Carlos Ordonez; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 6/26 - Fatalne jabłko (odc. 6/26 - Osudne jablko (tyt. z wideoteki: PECHOWE JABŁKO)); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 7/26 - Przepowiednia się spełnia (odc. 7/26 - Vestba se plni (tyt. z wideoteki: SPEŁNIONA PRZEPOWIEDNIA)); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Czytelnia odc. 93; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kino krótkich filmów - A kot uparcie wracał (The Cat Came Back); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Sceny ze sceny - Studio TVP Kultura na Festiwalu Interpretacje w Katowicach; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Teatr na żywo - Odpoczywanie 100'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Paweł Passini; wyk.:Maciej Wyczański, Anna Bogdanowicz, Dominika Jarosz, Barbara Songin, Katarzyna Tadeusz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Sceny ze sceny - Studio TVP Kultura na Festiwalu Interpretacje w Katowicach; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Sztetl - odc. 1 (Shtetl); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Sztetl - odc. 2 (Shtetl); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Sedativa; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Strefa - Muzyka i obraz - odc. 2 - Warsaw Electronic Festival - Summer Wave; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kino nocne - Edukacja Rity (Educating Rita); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); reż.:Lewis Gilbert; wyk.:Michael Caine, Julie Walters, Michael Williams, Maureen Lipman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:40 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Henryk Danneman. Batalion morski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Notacje - Henryk Dannemann. Ucieczka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bombowców droga do chwały; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Bombowcy - Do maszyn; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:33 U źródeł cywilizacji - Najmądrzejsza ksiega świata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Cny język Polaków - Biblia jako źródło-zaczęło się ponad dwa tysiące lat temu ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 23 (odc. 23); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 10/2009; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zakręty dziejów - "Zabić księdza, zabić Kościół"; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Jestem gotowy na wszystko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Dzieje Polaków - Bataliony Ojczyzny; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:34 Żelazne Kompanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:31 Tajemnice historii - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 8 (odc. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Pojedynek - Narodowe Siły Zbrojne; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Narodowe siły zbrojne; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kresowe Dzieje - Dwa oblicza jednego rodu; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Rody Polskie - Szeptyccy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Panny i wdowy - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Białe niebo Afryki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tajemnice historii - Zabójcza chmura 1783 (The wath killer cloud); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Marzec niepokornych dzieci; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kochany Panie Prezydencie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:02 12 marca 1956 roku, zmarł tow. Bierut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Wojna domowa - odc. 1/15 - Ciężkie jest życie; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Irena Kwiatkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Musiał, Elżbieta Góralczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Tajemnice historii - Zdarzyło się w Mafekingu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio (kwalifikacje) (Kuopio (kwalifikacje)) kraj prod.Finlandia (2009); STEREO 09:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Turyn (Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Turyn) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 10:55 Łucznictwo - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rzeszów; STEREO 12:45 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: 1. mecz finałowy (Cracovia - Podhale/Tychy); STEREO 14:30 Liga Mistrzów - Atletico - Porto (Atletico - Porto) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 16:20 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 11 (odc. 11); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio (.) kraj prod.Finlandia (2009); STEREO 19:00 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Cracovia - Tychy (finał 2); STEREO 21:30 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (gigant kobiet - II przejazd) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (gigant kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 17:05 Dzika Polska - Baletnica z przerębli; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Tunezja (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Tunezja) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Bóbr z Wami; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Udinese - I połowa; STEREO 20:50 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Udinese - II połowa; STEREO 21:45 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Oficerowie odc.2/13 - Druga strona lustra; serial kryminalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Zakończenie dnia